Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan
by goodgirl21
Summary: She was practically invisable. Only two people saw her. Now enter a tall blonde hair, brown eyed guy who actullay wants to know her. What could go wrong?
1. Prolouge

**Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**Prologue**

* * *

**(Ally's point of view)**

"Here's your change. Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom!" I say with fake smile plastered on my face. It had been a long and grueling day. Between trying not to get trampled in the hallways at school and the final exams I had today, I am exhausted! I sweep though the store one more time checking for any signs of a customer. When I'm sure there aren't any, I open my song book and right down some possible lyrics for a song.

* * *

_**August 19**__**th**__** 2012- Possible Song Lyrics**_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that you looked right past_

_I'm a voice you didn't wanna hear_

_I'm a page in a book that you read too fast_

_But I'm still here_** (1)**

* * *

"That's really good," A male voice interrupts my thoughts.

I jump, my hand pushing the book of the counter falling with a loud _thud_.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" The guy says in an apologetic tone. Then he bends down to grab my book off the floor. He stands back up placing it back on the counter. My eyes sweep over him subconsciously. Two distinct features stand out immediately; his sandy beach blonde hair that seemed to be messed up perfectly and his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"It's alright." I tell him, placing my book under the counter, "Welcome to Sonic Boom. How may I help you?"

"One of the strings on my guitar broke, so I need a new pack." He explains with a dazzling smile full of white pearly straight teeth.  
"Follow me please." I lead him to the guitar repair section.

"What kind do you have?" I ask him.

"Black Wing Acoustic," He explains.

I mutter a curse when I realize that the strings for that specific guitar are on the very top shelf, and I'm too short to reach them.

"Here I got it." He says, as I start to go get a step latter. Then when I notice how much taller he is than me standing at probably six foot while I'm four foot eight. **(2)**

"You were really good by the way." He says after I hand him the pack of strings.

"What?"

"Your singing, it was really good! Was that an original?" He asks again with that dazzling smile. I feel my cheeks become red as I stutter, "Err, yeah."

"Really, Wow, I can imagine hearing it on the radio!" He compliments. My blush becomes redder as I say a thank you.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," He asks with a sheepish smile, "I'm Austin, Austin Moon."

"Ally Dawson," I say.

"Ally Dawson, I'll remember that." He grins. Then he says goodbye and leaves.

_But you won't. _

In my life time of fifteen almost sixteen years of existing I've learned that only two people really notice me. My best friend, Trish and my Dad. Sure, when I work at Sonic Boom those people notice me, but that's only temporary. Once they leave they won't remember my name or even what I look like. So why did _I _feel_ compelled _tell Austin my name? He won't be any different from anyone else.

* * *

The next day, Trish watches Sonic Boom so I can spend the whole day on writing a song that had been buzzing in my head. Now I know what you're thinking. Why would I let my friend whom of which _can't keep a job to save her life, watch my Dad's store? _Well, let's just say this song has been in my head for a really long time, and Trish wouldn't let _me_ down right? Right.

This brings me to today sitting in my practice room working on the lyrics and melody for a new song.

* * *

_**August 20**__**th**__** 2012- Song Lyrics**_

_You never cared _

_Never tried _

_Never even asked _

_Maybe I didn't wanna say_

_You shut your eyes, told your lies, and you had your laugh_

_And that's okay_

_Cause you don't know me _

_You don't want to know it's real_

_And I'm not sorry_

_For who I am, for what I feel_

_Cause you don't know me_

_(You don't know me)_ **(1)**

* * *

I stop there trying to decide what to write next and that's when I hear clapping. I turn around, my eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights, and come face to face with none other than Austin Moon. Today he's wearing a blue muscle shirt which gives me a chance to see his well defined six-pack, biceps, and triceps.

"Wow, you should be famous, because that was amazing! May I make a suggestion though?" He asks coming farther in the room. Instead of answering, I ask a question a question of my own, "How did you get up here? Didn't Trish try to stop you?"  
He gives me a confused look, "Who's Trish?"

This time I'm the one confused as I say, "The girl down stairs behind the counter watching the store."

"There isn't a girl down stairs watching the store." He tells me. My eyes bulge as I race down to the first floor. My mouth is moving ninety miles a minute, "No, no, no! Trish is supposed to be here! There must be a mistake!"

It isn't a mistake though; Trish wasn't there, behind the counter watching the store. Of all the people she could've let down, she let down her best friend. She should've called me down to let me know she was leaving. But did she? No. She just left.

"_Now I know how much our friendship means to her." _

"Don't say that. Something important could have come up." Austin says from behind me.

I turn around and shake my head, "No she would have told me."

I let a sad sigh escape my lips as I go around the counter. Then a thought occurs to me. Why was Austin here?  
"Was there something you needed?" I ask.

He shakes his head a bright smile on his lips, "No I just thought I'd come visit you."  
"Why? You barely know me." My tone of voice is surprised. Besides Trish, no one voluntarily comes to visit me. There's my Dad, but he kinda lives with me. So yeah he visits me every day.

"Yeah, but I want to get to know you." Austin tells me. Then he comes around the counter and grabs my small hand, holding it in his larger one. I feel my cheeks getting hotter at the contact.

"Come on, I'm taking you to have some fun." He explains me walking out the door, pulling me with him.

"What? No, I can't just leave!" I gasp.

He turns to look at me and says, "Yes you can, don't you own this place?"

"No, My Dad does. I just work here." I explain.

"I'm sure he won't mind you closing early." He tells me with a matter a fact voice. Then he pulls me out the door with me protesting. When I finally see it's a lost cause and I'm already out the door. Man was he strong! I change the sign from _OPEN _to _CLOSED_ and lock the door.

"Now what?" I sigh.

"Now we're going to get ice cream!" He says then starts to pull me in the direction _FRED'S FREZZY ICE CREAM PLALACE._

_What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

__**Hello Readers of Fanfiction! I just recently became obsessed with Auslly! So I just had to write this story!  
**

**(1) You Don't Know Me by Allison Iraheta. I love that song so much! She has such a raw and powerful voice!  
**

**(2) I actullay looked up their heights.  
**

**If you have any ideas or you wanna obsess over Auslly, review or PM.  
**

**Also I love doing shoutouts so if I love your review I'll say it in the following chapter! :D  
**

**So Yeah BYE! :) :)- Goodgirl21 **


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm serious I didn't think many people would read my story. Imagine my surprise when my email was full of people following, favorting, following, and leaving reviews! So seriously thank you guys! :)  
Shoutout for the Chapter:** **queenc1- For being the first reviewer for this story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kendall Wants Some Ice Cream**

"Welcome to Fred's Freezy Ice Cream Palace! How may I take your order?" The girl behind the counter asks with a cheerful tone.

"Can I have a medium order of Strawberry n' Chocolate Chips and…" Austin trails off looking at me.

"A small Fruity Mint Swirl. **(1) **Please." I tell her politely. She nods and goes to get them.

"That'll be five dollars." She says coming back with our orders. I start to feel in my pockets for the cash I had in my jacket the day before, but Austin stops me saying, "I got it."

"So," He starts leaning in to meet his spoon midway for a bite, "When are you going to enter The Miami songwriters' Contest?"

"What makes you think I will?" I ask, taking a bite of my own ice cream, moaning slightly at the taste. He chuckles and raises an eyebrow. I swallow and stick my tongue out playfully at him. He shakes his head grinning. I suddenly start to get this warm feeling all over the inside my body just seeing him grin like that.

"Anyway back to your question," He tells me excitedly still grinning, "It's simple, you have the voice and you write amazing songs!"

I roll my eyes as I say, "You only heard one of them."

I slap my hand over my mouth. I shouldn't have said that!  
"Them? You have more?" He questions, and if I'm not mistaken I even see his eyes brighten a little. I shake my head, though I know it's pointless he won't stop bothering me till he sees them.

"You have got to let me see them!" He pleads, taking another bite of his ice cream.

I shake my head, "Not going to happen."

"Why not," He asks, his brows pulling together in confusion.

_Aww! He looks so cute when he's confused! Wait, did I just think that? _

"Because I don't let anyone see them." I explain, putting the frezzy goodness in my mouth.

"But I'm not anyone," He tells me with a smirk, "I'm Austin Moon."

"Your ego is showing." I give him a look.

"Come on, I promise-"

"AUSTIN!"  
I whirl around in my seat to see a tall lanky ginger running towards us. As he gets closer I see freckles all over his face. His skin tone was pale and he had brown eyes.

"Hey Dez," Austin says when the ginger comes to a stop, "What are you doing here?"

"Kendall wants some ice cream." Dez explains.

"Who's Kendall?" I ask, scooping another bite onto my spoon. Dez looks at me then back to Austin.

"Who's this?" He asks, his thumb pointing in my direction.

"Oh sorry," Austin says a sheepish smile on his face, "Dez Fisher meet Ally Dawson. Ally Dawson, Dez Fisher."  
I smile and greet him politely. He does the same then adds, "And Kendall is my pet chicken." **(2)**

I look back to Austin with wide eyes. The question is evident in my eyes.  
_He has a pet CHICKEN? (Whose name is Kendall) _

He shrugs and nods.

_Wow…_

* * *

After chatting a bit, Dez gets his ice cream and goes. Austin and I finally finish ours (After two hours, by which time it was melted so they looked like milkshakes rather than ice cream) and we make our way back to Sonic Boom, all the while Austin is pestering me about my songs. When I'm behind the counter, I lay my hand on my cheek and look at him.

"You're not gonna quit till I show you, are you?" I ask with a sigh.

He gives me a lopsided grin, "Nope."

With a groan and a roll of the eyes I sigh, "Fine, come on."

I change the sign on the store… again and lead him up to my practice room. I sit down on the piano bench and open my song book.

"Here we go." I mumble, and begin to sing.

* * *

_**January 7**__**th**__** 2012- Feels Like Rain**_

_Woke up a little late today_

_Looking out the clouds are gray_

_Got no miss phone calls from you_

_See your picture by my bed_

_Still the one I want instead_

_But I can't find a way to say_

_Come back (Come back)_

_You make up what I lack_

_My pride has left me all alone_

_It's getting so cold_

_I'm closing the windows to stay warm_

_It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone_

_The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under_

_Oh, I'm staying home today_

_Gonna hide away_

_'Cause it feels like rain_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_When it feels like rain_

_Every day just seems the same_

_And I'm the only one to blame_

_I tried to play like I'm fine_

_But I the pain is here to stay_

_That your love has washed away_

_It falls and runs down the drain_

_Come back (Come back)_

_You make up what I lack_

_My pride has left me all alone_

_It's getting so cold_

_I'm closing the windows to stay warm_

_It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone_

_The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under_

_Oh, I'm staying home today_

_Gonna hide away_

_'Cause it feels like rain_

_At some point this darkness is bound to fade today_

_It's so hard to believe this storm will ever blow away_

_I'm closing the windows to stay warm_

_It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone_

_The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under_

_Oh, I'm staying home today_

_Gonna hide away_

_'Cause it feels like rain_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_It feels like rain_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_When it feels like rain _**(3)**

* * *

I look at Austin with hopeful eyes, "Well?"

"Damn girl! Where did you get talent like that?" He asks with shock on his face.

My face reddens as I struggle to say, "I-I don't k-know."  
"Can I hear another? Pretty Please!" He pleads.

I sigh and flip to another page.

* * *

_**May 9**__**th**__** 2012- Misguided Ghosts **_

_I'm going away for a while_

_But I'll be back_

_Don't try to follow me_

_'Cause I'll return as soon as possible_

_See, I'm trying to find my place_

_But it might not be here where I feel safe_

_We all learn to make mistakes_

_And run from them, from them_

_With no direction_

_We'll run from them, from them_

_With no conviction_

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts_

_Travelin' endlessly_

_Don't need no roads_

_In fact, they follow me_

_And we just go in circles_

_And now I'm told that this is life_

_That pain is just a simple compromise_

_So we can get what we want out of it_

_Would someone care to classify?_

_Our broken hearts and twisted minds_

_So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run to them, to them_

_Full speed ahead_

_Oh, you are not useless_

_We are just_

_Misguided ghosts_

_Travelin' endlessly_

_The ones we trusted the most_

_Pushed us far away_

_And there's no one road_

_We should not be the same_

_But I'm just a ghost_

_And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles _**(4)**

* * *

"That's it. You're entering that contest." He says with finality.

"One problem."

"What?"

"I don't sing in front of crowds." I say while crossing my arms.

"I can take care of that."

_Oh boy…_

* * *

**What's up guys? Did you have a good Thanksgiving? I have a poll concerning this story so check it out and Dez'll let you pet Kendall! =D The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! And remember I love giving shoutouts! :)  
(1) Actually is Ally favorite ice cream flavor on the show.**

**(2) Dez actually has a pet chicken. He says it on the show.**

**(3) Feels Like Rain is by Kesha. It's actually a very pretty song. Not like her usual stuff at all. If you get a chance you should check it out.**

**(4) Misguided Ghosts is by Paramore. They're an awesome band and Hayley Williams is another raw and powerful singer! And she's one of those singers who doesn't just sing about love and she can actually sing live! **

**If you get the chance you should ****definitely ****check them out! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I've decided that you all are the best seriously! =D But I need you to check out my poll! It's a very important decision that could affect the story!**

**Shoutout time: LoveShipper- Your review made me laugh and you're right only Dez would have a pet chicken.:)**

**PhoebeHalliwell23- Really, you were thinking of that exact same song? That is so funny! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's As Simple as Making Pancakes**

"Austin, I'm not so sure about this." I tell him for about the millionth time since he has told me his plan.

"Come on Ally, it's simple as making pancakes! You said you feel comfortable singing in front of me right?" He asks.

I nod.

I don't know how or why, but I do feel comfortable singing in front of him. It was like I knew instantly he wouldn't judge me. I got the warm sensation that I feel before when we were eating ice cream, only ten times warmer.

"So if we write a duet together and sing it you won't be scared anymore!"  
"No, but I'll be looking out into that big…awful sea of faces and I'll get scared. I just know it!" I say, my voice breaking and cracking.

"Then don't look at them! Look at me, right at me." He says grabbing my hand, and interlacing our fingers together.  
"Please, just try it. I want to help you get over your stage fright." He sighs squeezing my hand tighter.

"Why," I ask sighing, "You barely know me."

He shrugs, "I don't know. I just felt… something when we met… like a connection." He explains to me.

"I know the feeling. I thinks that's why I feel so comfortable singing in front of you." I tell him with a soft smile.

"See? That's-" He's cut off by my phone going off. I pull it out, checking the I.D. I hit the _IGNORE_ button when I see its Trish. After what she did, I really don't want to talk to her right now!

"Who was that?" Austin asks, for the first time since I've met him a frown on his face.

"Doesn't matter," I tell him, trying to change the subject, "Now, what were you saying?"

But he doesn't go along with it.

"Ally," He says his tone, again for the first time serious.

"Austin," I mimic him. Why can't he just drop it? After all that Trish did, I don't care to waste my breath on her.

He sighs and leans back as if he studying me, "Judging by the way you're acting… it had to be Trish."

Ever since I was little I couldn't lie to save my life. While I was trying to lie, I would always get nervous, thinking about the worst possible outcome. Because of my, _oh so quick _thinking I would start to chew my hair.**(1)**That is how my parents knew I was lying; it was my bluff. So instead of trying to lie to Austin, I just drop my head, wanting him to drop the subject at hand.

"It was." I admit.

"Don't you think you should talk to her?" He questions. I look up giving him a sharp look, but soften at the sight of his concerning eyes.

"No," I tell him, defeat evident in my voice, "I don't. I've given her so many chances, and been burned. So now I'm done."

After that, Austin finally drops the subject and we begin to work on our song.

_Our song, I like the sound of that._

* * *

_**August 20**__**th**__** 2012- Breaking Free**_

_[Austin:]_

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_[Me:]_

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free _

_[Austin:]_

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are _

_[Me:]_

_Creating space between us_

_'Til we're separate hearts_

_[Austin and I:]_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_[Chorus #1]_

_[Austin:]_

_We're breakin' free_

_[Me:]_

_We're soarin'_

_[Austin:]_

_Flyin' _

_[Austin and I:]_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_[Austin:]_

_If we're trying _

_[Austin and I:]_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_[Austin:]_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_[Me:]_

_Ohhhh_

_[Austin:]_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_[Me:]_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_[Austin:]_

_Very souls, ohhh_

_[Austin and I:]_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see us_

_[Chorus #2]_

_[Austin:]_

_We're breakin' free_

_[Me:]_

_We're soarin'_

_[Austin:]_

_Flyin' _

_[Austin and I:]_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach _

_[Austin:]_

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_[Me:]_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_[Austin:]_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place _

_[Austin and I:]_

_To be all that we can be_

_[Austin:]_

_Now's the time_

_[Austin and I:]_

_So we're breaking free_

_[Austin:]_

_We're breaking free_

_[Me:]_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_[Austin:]_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_[Me:]_

_This is true_

_This is fate _

_And together_

_[Austin and I:]_

_We see it comin'_

_[Austin:]_

_More than you _

_More than me_

_[Me:]_

_Not a want, but a need_

_[Austin and I:]_

_Both of us breakin' free_

_[Chorus #3]_

_[Me:]_

_Soarin' _

_[Austin:]_

_Flyin' _

_[Austin and I:]_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_[Austin:] Yeah we're breaking free_

_[Me:]_

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin' _

_[Austin:]_

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_[Austin and I:]_

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_[Austin:] Now's the time_

_[Me:] So we're breaking free_

_[Austin:] Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_[Gabriella:] Ohhhh_

_[Austin and I:]_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_**(2)**

* * *

"We're going to take Miami by storm!" Austin cries; that lopsided grin that makes me feel all warm inside on his face.

I give him a small smile as I blush and stutter, "Y-yeah, s-sure."

He looks at me like he's studying me again with his head cocked to the side.

"Do I make you nervous, Ally?" He asks, still grinning. He's now leaned in close.

_How did that happen?_

He's so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He has spearmint breath. My face gets redder as I nod since my voice appears to be out of reach right now.

"T-the g-g-good k-kind." I struggle out.

"Good." Is all he says before he closes the small gap between us and gives me my first kiss…

* * *

**Remember to check out my poll! **

**Do I have to say it? Ally chews her hair in the show.**

**Breaking Free is by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hughes. This is one of my favorite childhood movies. I felt this song would be good for the story because Austin is helping Ally break free the same way Troy helped Gabriella. **


	4. Chapter 3

**You're all so amazing!**

**Shoutout time: readinghottie16- It wasn't seven minutes after I updated and you reviewed! You rock! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: He Tastes Like Warm Fresh Pancakes**

I would really like to tell you how long we kissed, but if you want the truth I don't know. It felt like hours. I loved the feel of his soft luscious lips against mine. I loved how he tasted like fresh warm pancakes. I could've stayed there all day, but sadly his phone went off and he pulls away. He pulls it and makes a face that's a cross between a grimace and a scowl, before look at me.

"I'm sorry," He says remorsefully, "I have to take this."

Then he leans over once more and gives me a small kiss on the cheek. Then stands up and walks out of the practice room, answering the phone and closes the door behind him. Whoever it is Austin for sure doesn't want me hearing. I don't give it much thought though as I open my song book and before I know it I have a brand new song written about Austin.

* * *

_**August 20**__**th**__** 2012- Sparks Fly**_

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

"_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show."_

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._**(1)**

* * *

I don't stop there as I write another, again about Austin Moon.

* * *

_**August 20**__**th**__** 2012- Fearless**_

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah_**(2)**

* * *

I turn in my seat hoping to see Austin in the doorway leaning against the door; the grin that gives me tingles, on his face. I don't though, instead I feel two arms around my waist and Austin whisper, "I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show."

I smile and lean back, my head falling on his shoulder. What was it about him that made me so comfortable?

"Are you really?" I ask. He looks down at me and nods.

"So I'm a bad idea?" He teases grinning.

"You were at first," I tell him matching his grin, "But now you're a good one."

"Are you sure?" He asks playfully.

"Yes." I say leaning him to give him a kiss, but I get an idea at the last moment. He closes his eyes and I duck out of his grasp and run out of the practice room all the while laughing.

"Hey," He calls, "You're gonna pay for that, Dawson!"  
"If you can catch me, Moon!" I call back still laughing. I hear him growl and his footsteps coming down the steps. I squeal as I run as fast as I can around the counter, but it's futile because soon enough he arms wrap around me and I'm lifted off the ground and spun in a circle. My laughter dies as he puts me on the ground and turns me so I'm face to face with him.

"I really like you, Ally." He whispers, his face only a few centimeters from mine.

"I really like you too, Austin." Is my response, as my face becomes red.

I suddenly get confident as I respond, "So what are you going to do about it?"  
He doesn't answer; instead he crushes his lips to mine. Sadly though, we are interrupted again.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you answer your phone?" Trish asks clearly angry.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Duun!**

**Who do you think Austin's mysterious caller was?  
And remember to check out my poll! It has a big impact on the story!  
(1) and (2) Both are songs by Taylor Swift**


	5. Chapter 4

**35 reviews and it was only my fourth chapter! You guys are amazing! :D**

**Shoutouts: TheUltimateArtist- You review made me laugh! :D**

**XxoMelodyGirloxX- That wasn't the caller, but I may use your idea later in the story! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Devil is Short and Has Black Curly Hair**

For a moment I'm silent, as I burrow myself in Austin's chest, trying to escape. See, here's the thing about me. I'm never good at standing up for myself. I can ignore no problem, just can't ever seem to stand up for myself. I'm too shy.

"Well?" She snaps. She is clearly angry. Why is she angry? I'm the one who has a legitimate reason to be angry.

"You must be Trish." I hear Austin say from my spot, his chest rumbling as he talks. I nod without meaning to, confirming Austin's assumption. I can feel her eyes boring two holes in my back as she answers, "Yeah. But the question is who are _you_?"

Her temper is getting the better of her, and trust me you do not want to face Trish's wrath. Austin turns me so my back is to his chest. I take the time I survey my short, fiery, Latina ex-best friend.

"Austin Moon," He introduces himself.

Then he kisses the top of my head.

"Yeah, Well I need to talk to my best friend alone." She snaps then yanks me from Austin's grasp, and doesn't stop till up in the practice room. Once we're both in the room, she slams it with a _BANG! _

I open my mouth to yell at her, but I'm cut off.

"You didn't answer my call for some _guy_?" She's rants her question. But suddenly I'm not so scared anymore, all I feel is anger. "If I remember correctly you ignored all my calls when you were _making-out_ with _Dallas_!" I snap with a growl and a scowl. Dallas was my ex-boyfriend and I had caught him and Trish making out, after I heard her ringtone behind a plant they were hiding behind in mid-make out. Like the push over I am I forgave her, because she was in truth my only friend and I didn't want to be alone. But that was her last and final chance. With that she storms out leaving me alone in the practice room.

I sit down on the piano bench with a sigh and open my book to a song that I had written when I was getting suspicious of Dallas. He had started to force me into my first kiss, but then one day he suddenly just…stopped.

* * *

_**October 8**__**th**__** 2009- Say My Name**_

_Say my name, say my name_

_When no one is around you, say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby_

_Why the sudden change?_

_Say my name, say my name_

_If no one is around you, say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby_

_Better say my name_

_Remember the other day_

_I would call, you would say_

_"Baby, how's your day?"_

_But today, it ain't the same_

_Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"_

_Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady If you took it there_

_First of all, let me say_

_I am not the one to sit around and be played_

_So prove yourself to me_

_I'm the girl that you claim_

_Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday_

_[2] - I know you say that I am assuming things_

_Somethings going down, that's the way it seems_

_Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange_

_If nobody's holding you back from me_

_Cause I know how you usually do_

_Where you're saying everything to me times two_

_Why can't you just tell the truth_

_If somebody's there, just tell me who_

_Say my name, say my name_

_When no one is around you, say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby_

_Why the sudden change?_

_Say my name, say my name_

_If no one is around you, say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby_

_Better say my name_

_What is up with this_

_Tell the truth, who you wit'_

_How would you like it if I came over with my clique_

_Don't try and change it now_

_See you've gotta bounce_

_When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house_

_It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself_

_When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else_

_Just this question why do you feel you have to lie?_

_Gettin caught up in your game_

_When you can not say my name_

_I know you say that I am assuming things_

_Somethings going down, that's the way it seems_

_Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange_

_If nobody's holding you back from me_

_Cause I know how you usually do_

_Where you're saying everything to me times two_

_Why can't you just tell the truth_

_If somebody's there, just tell me who_

_Say my name, say my name_

_When no one is around you, say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby_

_Why the sudden change?_

_Say my name, say my name_

_If no one is around you, say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby_

_Better say my name_

_I know you say that I am assuming things_

_Somethings going down, that's the way it seems_

_Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange_

_If nobody's holding you back from me_

_Cause I know how you usually do_

_Where you're saying everything to me times two_

_Why can't you just tell the truth_

_If somebody's there, just tell me who_

_Say my name, say my name_

_When no one is around you, say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby_

_Why the sudden change?_

_Say my name, say my name_

_If no one is around you, say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby_

_Better say my name_**(1)**

_[while fading]_

* * *

"You okay?" I hear Austin ask for behind me.

I don't turn around as I shrug. His footsteps echo as he comes to sit by me. I lean my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me.

"I'm just sick of her." I admit with another sigh. I begin to cry feeling angry, hurt, and tired.

"Shh," Austin pulls me into a tight hug, "It'll be okay."

I just lost my best friend.

* * *

**(1)Say My Name is by Destiny's Child. Did you know that Beyonce was in that group? Anyway's I love that song!**

**I love Trish I really do, but I don't feel she's right for this story per say as Ally's best friend. **

**Remember I love doing shoutouts!**

**What did you think about Trish's betrayal? **


	6. Chapter 5

**A lot of Shoutouts this time!**

**Shoutouts: Awesomesauce325- Glad you like it! :)**

**readinghottie16- Aww! Thanks you're amazing for reviewing! :)**

**LoveShipper- You're right. You have to think about girl code.:/**

**queenc1- I'm glad she has Austin now too :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Was Wrong There Are Two Devils **

"Ally, quit pacing. You're going to cause a draft." Austin tells me, grabbing my arm in mid-pace, and pulls me on to his lap.

"But-" I start to protest, into the crook of his neck.

"No, 'buts' Dawson, we're going to rock Miami with 'Breaking Free'," He grins, pulling me in for a small peck on lips, "You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you."

I grab his hand and squeeze tightly as I mumble, "I guess."

That's right, today was the day of the contest, we are backstage waiting for the performance before ours to go on, and I'm freaking out.

"Okay now let's give it up for Cassidy Peeples!"**(1) **The MC says and the crowd goes wild and the music starts.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Don't. Cassidy is nothing special." Austin tells me, squeezing me tight.

_Did I say that out loud?_

* * *

_**We R Who We R**_

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got our hot-pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[Chorus:]_

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's making my brain delirious!_

_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the sh- we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[Chorus:]_

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)_

_[Chorus:]_

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are! _**(2)**

* * *

_Boy was Austin wrong…_

"No I'm not."

_Why do I keep saying things out loud?_

"Once again, give it up for Cassidy Peeples!"

Cassidy comes backstage stopping in front of Austin and I. Up close I saw she has dirty blonde and sparkling blue eyes. She is a little shorter then Austin.

"Hey Blondie," She greets Austin (Completely ignoring me!) flirtatiously, "Try to beat that!" Then she struts off swinging her hips.

"Do you know her?" I ask, looking at Austin a frown on my face.

"Yeah, I do," Austin sighs, running a hand though his hair, "She is my ex-girlfriend."

I feel my eyes widen as our names our called. Suddenly all my fears are erased and are being replaced with shock.

"Come on." Austin says pulling me to the stage. First he hands me a microphone, then goes and hands the DJ a CD. He comes back and grabs my hand tightly. The music starts only it isn't 'Breaking Free', it's another song Austin and I wrote four days ago. I begin to sing, looking nowhere, but Austin.

* * *

_**You Are the Music in Me**_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words "Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen? There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

_Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh)_

_Na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)_

_Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)_

_There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_I sang you words I never said_

_And it was easy (So easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I am_

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_

_And no, I'm not alone_

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me (In me)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (We belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (Here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_** (3)**

* * *

The crowd goes crazy as we end. The MC comes back onto the stage.

"Alright, alright settle down! Settle down sunshine!"**(4)**

"I think we have our winners," He says looking at us, "Please give it up for our winners, Austin and Ally!"

Austin hugs me tight lifting me off the ground spinning me in a circle as the MC explains that our song will be available on the radio soon as well as iTunes.**(5)**

"I did it!" I whisper excitedly to Austin.

"I knew you could." Austin whispers back, before crashing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun! Again.**

**(1) The actress that plays Cassidy that's her actual last name. **

**(2) We R Who We R is by Kesha. For the part Cassidy is going to be I can see her being a Kesha wannabe. **

**(3) You Are the Music in Me is another song from the High School Musical Franchise 2****nd**** movie. It's by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hugeness **

**(4) An awesome quote from another amazing Disney Movie! It's from Camp Rock.**

**(5) iTunes is owned by Apple.**

**NOTE: I'm looking for a beta. So if you're interested review or PM me. :D  
**

**See ya'll later! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Shoutouts: Two very BIG ones to my two new wonderful beta readers (readinghottie16, WhatEverAfter6055) Thank you to the both of you! I'll send you my next chapter, before I update. :D**

**URxGORGEx- I do love my HSM it was a part of my childhood I was eight at the time it came out now I'm fourteen time seems to be passing quickly and I miss it. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cruella Insults Me**

The next day, I'm at Sonic Boom teaching Nelson (A kid who lives down the street from me) how to hold a guitar properly.

"Okay, now hold the neck with your right hand, and keep the body on your lap," I instruct, positioning his fingers on the frets, "Now put your left hand over the body so you can strum."

Somehow even with me helping him he seems to mess it up.

"Oh Narts," He says with an exasperated sigh. **(1)**

Nelson is… how do I say this nicely, a little… accident prone. Okay, _a lot_ accident prone, but really he's a sweet kid. Granted (Not that I'm judging) he looks like a type of kid to have a few accidents happen to him. He has auburnish red hair, with these big think circle rim glasses that look like they'd be too big to fit Harry Potter.** (2) **

After two very long hours of trying (And failing) to teach him how to hold the instrument, his dad comes to get him. I sigh out of relief as I go to stand behind the counter. The store has been pretty slow today, so I pull out my song book.

* * *

_**August 27**__**th**__**- Halo**_

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Halo, ooh ooh, oh..._

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh..._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh... _**(3)**

* * *

"I don't know why hell Austin even bothers with you." I hear familiar voice say. I look up from my book to see Cassidy standing there in all of her tall blonde glory.

"I mean not only are you a goody-two shoes, but you're also short, brunette, and you have brown eyes, " She pauses to give me a glare that has disgust written all over it, "He usually goes for outgoing tall blondes with blue eyes."  
"Like you?" I guess, not trying to hide my angry tone. She doesn't even know me, what gives her the right to judge me?

"Exactly like me." She says with a prideful smirk. Then she strides away without looking back. I grab my book and rush up to the practice room. All while chanting in my head, _Don't cry. Don't cry. _

Once I'm in the practice room, I slam the door shut and finally let my tears blur my vision, while sitting on the piano bench.

_But she's right, _A small voice in my head says, _Why exactly does Austin like me?_

I finally get done crying and I rub my eyes trying to get the red to go away. Then like what I always do with my feelings, I turn them into a song.

* * *

_**August 27**__**th**__**- Beautiful **_

_[Spoken]_

_Don't look at me_

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone_

_That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do_

_(no matter what we do)_

_No matter what we say_

_(no matter what we say)_

_We're the song inside the tune_

_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_

_(and everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine_

_(sun will always shine)_

_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah_

_Don't you bring me down ooh... today _**(4)**

* * *

"Yes you are." Austin's voice whispers into my ear from behind. I feel a thigh press against mine as he sits next to me. A hand cups my chin and pulls it to the right. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss. As we kiss I start to cry thinking about all those hateful things Cassidy said. A question echoes in my head. _Why does Austin even like me?_

Austin notices my crying and pulls away. His hand moves to my cheek, "Why are you crying?"

Instead of answering, I ask a question of my own, "Why do you like me?"

"What why would you ask that?"  
"Answer the question Austin." I tell him in a soft scared voice.

Austin picks up on my tone and pulls me into his lap. My head resting in my favorite spot… the crook of his neck.

"I like the way you write songs that have actual meaning to them." He states, "I love your _amazing_ voice."

"The way your hair smells like roses." He puts his face in my head and inhales deeply.

"You're so kind and sweet to everyone." He pulls away from my hair and kisses the side of my head.

"I love the way your soft skin feels against mine." He nuzzles my cheek, "The way your _lips_ feel against mine."  
He tilts my chin up to look in his eyes, "And I'm a total sucker for brown eyes…"

* * *

**(1)An actual quote Nelson says.**

**(2) Harry Potter is written by J.K. Rowling. :D**

**(3) Halo by Beyonce. I love that song it's so pretty! :D**

**(4) Beautiful is by Christina Aguilera Another pretty song and a raw and powerful voice! :D**

**I'm thinking about writing a chapter in Austin's point of view for the next update what do you think?  
NOTE: If you have any song that you feel has a deep meaning or if you absoulety love the song and you feel it should be in here. Put it in the review or PM along with the artist's name and I'll take a look.**  
**NOTE: I need a kid OC. Just feel out the application form in a review or PM. **

**Full Name- **

**Gender-**

**Age- (1-10)**

**Birthday-**

**Looks like-**

**Personality-**

**Likes and dislikes-**

**Qwirks-**

**If your OC gets picked you'll get a very special shoutout!**

**P.S. How excited are you for the new episode tomorrow? =D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Shoutouts: Thank you to everyone who summited an OC (SweetieIvanna, westdallasbutterfly,** **readinghottie16, XxColorNinjaXx) I only wanted one, but I chose two because one came an idea.**

**XxColorNinjaXx- For Lacey Cross- She's into all the Bands I'm into! :)**

**SweetieIvanna- For Tiffany Fisher- I wasn't going to use her at first, but then I got an idea. And just so you know she'll come into play in my next update! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I meet a Shy Piano Playing Prodigy and my Girlfriend**

**(Austin's point of view)**

"Now I have a question for you," I tell the beautiful girl sitting in my lap, "Why did you ask that?"

She looks down picking at some imaginary string hanging from my shirt. She doesn't wanna tell me; by the way she's acting.

_What happened?_

"Well someone came to visit me… just a few minutes before you showed up." She says nervously still playing with my shirt. I grab her wrists forcing them to stop, "Ally, look at me."

"Was it Trish?"

She doesn't do anything, but stare at my plain white shirt.

"Please. I can't help, if you don't tell me what's wrong." I plea, again, nothing happens.

_I only know of one person who could do this._

"It was Cassidy wasn't it?" I ask, trying to keep the anger in my voice hidden. This gets me a small nod for her. It isn't much, but at least it's something of a response. I tighten my arms protectively around her. Cassidy has gone too far this time, making _my_ Ally doubt herself.

_I've got to put an end to this before she does something worse._

* * *

An hour later I leave Sonic Boom, and head to the Melody Diner **(1) **to confront Cassidy. She should be getting of work right about now. She's just walking out of the diner when I finally spot her.

"Cassidy," I growl, my hands balling up into fist so tight; that my knuckles are turning white. She smiles when she sees me, "Hey Blondie."  
I grab one of her arms and drag her behind a large amount of plants.

"Did you finally ditch the charity case?" She asks with a sly smile.

"Don't you dare call her that," I bark, "And stay the hell away from her."

"And if I don't?" She challenges with a snarky smirk.

"Or else." I tell her.

"What do you even see in her," She asks, her face dropping and her voice turning into a whine, "She short and she has _brown _eyes! Not to mention she's a goody two shoes!"

"Are you done?" I cross my arms and give her a hard glare.

"No. You shouldn't be with her." She states, finally ending her rant.

"And who should I be with? You?" I question, anger seeping through my tone. She nods and smiles flirtatiously.

"Look," I hiss at her, "Just stay away from Sonic Boom, me, and _my girlfriend. _Got it?"

_Where did girlfriend come from?  
_

* * *

As I come to the door the door way of Sonic Boom, I hear the piano being played. I assume its Ally, but then I finally get to the door and stop. It's not Ally, it's a girl that couldn't be more than ten or eleven. I recognize the song as 'Breathe' by Paramore.**(2) **Only she's doing it a little different. Her voice is hauntingly sweet and soft. It's almost like what Taylor Swift sounds like when she's singing 'Safe and Sound'.**(3)** Now this song was always sad, but she was making it sadder if that was possible. I watch her hands for a moment. They seem like just ghosting over the piano keys.

She didn't seem like much, but I could tell there was something very special about her. She had light tan skin with straight chocolate brown hair falling in slight loose curls at the end. She wore a plain black shirt, blue jeans, and black converses with white drawings all over them.

In the middle of this girl's performance, Ally comes out of the practice room. She's about to come down the steps when I motion for her to stop, gesturing to the small girl playing. When she's done playing Ally comes down the steps saying, "That was beautiful Lacey."

The small girl turns her body so she's facing Ally.

"Thanks Ally." She says in a small voice, looking down. Ally smiles and ruffles Lacey's hair as she passes her, coming to me.

"Where did you go?" She asks giving me a hug. I kiss her forehead before responding, "I had something I had to take care of."  
I feel Lacey's eyes on us so I look up, but as soon as I do she looks down.

"Who that?" I whisper in Ally's ear.

"Oh sorry," Ally giggles, grabbing my hand and pulling to where Lacey is sitting, "Austin Moon, Lacey Cross. Lacey Cross, Austin Moon."  
Lacey looks up and I see she has striking eyes with a deep hazel color. She gives me a small wave.

"Hi Lacey," I say in a gentle tone, trying not to scare her. It's obvious she's very shy.

"H-hi," She stutters. Then she looks at watch on her right wrist, "I have to get home. Thanks again Ally, bye Austin."

Then she stands, grabs her backpack and leaves.

"So, I have a question to ask you." I tell her. She looks at me expectantly.

"My mom- she wants to have you over for dinner tonight," I explain grabbing her hands, "Will you come, even though my family is completely crazy?"

She nods a grin gracing her lips, "I'd be honored Austin."  
I smile, wrapping my arms around her waist. She places my hands on her chest. I lean down and give her a kiss. As I pull away I whisper, "And I'd be honored to introduce you as my girlfriend."

She leans back, smiling a little, "What?"

"Ever since that day I walked in Sonic Boom, I could tell there was something special about you. And when I heard you sing, I felt this connection, that wouldn't stop bothering me until I did something about it," I tell her, tightening my grip on her waist, "And now it's bothering me again, so I'm do something about it. Ally Dawson-Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Austin."

If there is a world record for the biggest grin I would probably hold it.  
I lean down and kiss her for the first time passionately…

* * *

**(1) This is a place on the show**

**(2) I don't own Breathe, but it's a very pretty song!  
**

**(3) I don't own Safe and Sound  
**

**After this story, I was thinking about writing another A&A fic, but I don't know which one to write first! So I'm going to let you decide. Here are the summaries.**

**Who's That Girl? - Ally believes she is slowly being replaced. Uh oh… This isn't good!**

**Being Austin Moon's (Pseudo) Girlfriend- When hot new celebrity Austin Moon comes into some bad press, he needs something-anything-to clean up his image. Enter Ally Dawson his brand new (pseudo) girlfriend.**

**So which one?**

**NOTE TO MY BETA'S: I forgot you have to set up the connections, so I'll do that and send you my next update.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I've been kinda M.I.A. It's my final exams week, so I've been busy! But I'll try my hardest to update this weekend and give you guys an early Christmas Present or whichever holiday you celebrate. =D**

**Shoutouts: SweetieIvanna- Again for Tiffany Fisher, I hope I did her justice! :D **

**Raelyn723- Yes Lacey will be in this story more. In fact, she'll be in the next update! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Austin Moon is my Peter Pan/ The Perfect Boyfriend**

**(Ally's Point Of View)**

"Dawson, would you stop? They're going to love you," Austin says, taking his one of hands off the steering wheel, and placing it on my bouncing knee, "And take your hair out of your mouth." **(1) **

I quickly remove the already damp hair from my mouth, and look down at my lap embarrassed, blushing madly. This is one of many things about me I don't like.

"I'm sorry," I say my eyes moving to my lap, "I'm really bad about that when I get nervous. I know people think it's gross. _I _think it's gross."

He glances at me for a moment, before returning his eyes back to the road afore him. He sighs and pulls the car over, turning it off. He takes his hand off my knee (Which is still bouncing) and grabs my hand in a tight grip, turning to face me.

_What's going on?_

"You really need to stop that." He tells me in that serious tone that's so unlike him.

"Stop what?" I raise my eyebrows, frown ever so slightly. He leans in so his forehead is touching mine. He's so close I can smell his fresh minty breath. I feel my eyes flutter and I start to feel a little bit dizzy, as the sent hits my nasal passages.

"Stop putting yourself down like that." He says, his warm breath tickling me, making a shiver hit my spine.

"I don't-" I start to dispute.

"Yes you do. I hear all those wise cracks you make about yourself under your breath." He says with a knowing look.

_Busted…_

"I know Cassidy said some things that hurt you, but you can't let them get to you," He lectures cupping my cheek with his other hand, "I love _all _the quirks about you and _no one_ is _perfect_." He leans in and gives me a gentle kiss.

"But if I had to choose someone who came pretty damn close to it, it'd be you." He concludes, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

When I was a little kid, I'd always pretend to be Aerial from the 'Little Mermaid' **(1)** and pretend to rescue Prince Eric from drowning in the sea and become a human by some kind of magic that wanted us to be together, kind of like destiny. Then that's where I changed the story. In my version, I didn't lose my voice. Instead, he recognized me and we lived happily ever after. Or I'd be Jane from 'Return to Nederland' **(2) **Peter Pan would always come and whisk me off to Neverland and from there like always, we'd live happily ever after. As I grew, I learned that only those guys only existed in fairy tales. My point is; if only those kinds of guys exist in kid stories, then why is Austin a real person and not some character in a book, since he seems to be the perfect boyfriend?

_Austin Moon is my Peter Pan…_

* * *

Fifteen minutes after our little conversation we pull into a gravel rock driveway of a red brick concrete house. As we walk up a gray stone path, Austin stops abruptly in front of the polished dark brown wooden door.

"Look," He says, "My Aunt is visiting and she can be…well…let's say judgmental."

I nod, starting to get worried and nervous. Out of habit, I grab a piece of my hair starting to play with it, and then starting to put it in my mouth.

Austin grabs my wrist, taking the hair gently from me tucking it behind my ear. Then he moves his hand to grip mine; interlacing our fingers together, doing the same with my other hand.

"I don't want you to take it to heart if she says anything. Okay?" He gives me the most adorable look. I nod, giving him a small smile. He draws a deep breath and opens the door, pulling me inside, closing the door behind him.

Once inside, I see the house it decorated in a warm cozy type of style; the light wood panel floor. School photos, family outings, and holidays hung along the wall.

"Mom, I'm home!" Austin calls.

I hear a faint voice call, "Kitchen."

We start to walk down the narrow hallway when we hear a little girl squeal, "Austin!"

Then I hear footsteps and a red headed, pale skinned girl running to us. She pulls to a stop in front of us her arms snaking around Austin's stomach.

"Hey Little Bit," Austin kneels down giving her a kiss on the forehead, then ruffling her short hair. She giggles then looks up, noticing me.  
"Is this Ally?" She asks, her bright blue eyes shining with curiosity. I blush at this comment and bite my lip. Austin nods giving me a grin.

The girl giggles again, and tugs on Austin's shirt. He looks down at her. She moves her index finger back and forth, signaling to come closer. Austin bends down to her height. She cups both of her hands over his ear and whispers something. He grins when he looks up at me, "I think so too."

The girl giggles again then runs off. I turn to Austin, silently asking a question.

"That was Tiffany." He explains then pulls me though the hallway…

_Here we go… I won't mess this one up!_

* * *

**(1)Disney owns 'The Little Mermaid'**

**(2)Disney also owns 'Peter Pan'**

**These two are my favorite Disney movies ever! =D**

**Okay so here's the thing… a lot of you picked Being Austin Moon's (Pseudo) Girlfriend, but my question is… Would you guys follow me and read it? - goodgirl21**

**Note to Beta's: I know… I know… But I didn't want to keep my readers waiting any longer… I'll **_**for sure**_** send you my next update. I know it seems like I keep putting it off!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Shoutouts: supersweetp, Raelyn723- For being such awesome and thoughtful reviewers! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Life According to Aunt Becka**

"So, is Tiffany your little sister?" I ask Austin as he leads me somewhere. (The kitchen I think.)

"No," He says, shaking his head, "She's Dez's."

He stops in front of a doorway abruptly. He pokes his head looking around for a moment. From where I am, I hear a woman chuckle, "She's in her room napping."

Austin sighs in relief, "Good."

Then he drops my hand, moving to stand behind me. He ushers me into the kitchen where a middle age woman is making a salad.

"Hi Mom, I brought Ally." Austin says, resting his hands on my soldiers. Austin's mom turns around, a warm smile on her face, you could feel the heat radiating off of it. Like Austin she had blonde hair and the same warm creamy chocolate brown eyes as him.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon." I say quietly my eyes downcast.

"Hello dear, you're even more beautiful than Austin has said." She gushes, "But way to skinny. You need some meat on those bones!"

I blush and keep my eyes glued to the ground. I glance up at Mrs. Moon just in time to see her chuckle, "Don't feel embarrassed Dear. I meant that as joke."

I nod, feeling bad; while telling her in quiet tone, "I know."

"Mom," Austin's voice sounds irrated as he speaks, "Didn't I tell you Ally was very _shy_?"

"Oh," Mrs. Moon says remorse in her voice, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to make you feel actually embarrassed."

"It's okay." I tell her, glancing up at her. Truth was I was just my usual sensitive and really self-conscious person I am.

"Dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes," Mrs. Moon explains, "Austin why don't you give Ally a tour."

Austin looks at me, silently asking if I wanted a tour. I nod, I already embarrassed myself and I haven't been here for more than thirty minutes.

_Oh boy. This is going to be a very long night…_

* * *

Austin pulls me down hallway after hallway, pointing out a picture every once in a while and then tells me the story behind it. I stop abruptly when hear a familiar voice.

"No Dad, don't worry I understand," He pauses, "I'll explain it to her she might be mad at first, but she knows it's your job. Stop apologizing it's not your fault! Bye Dad, I love you too."

I hear a phone being put down and a sigh being heaved. Dez opens the door and walks out. He sighs when he sees Austin, "Dad's not coming home."

"Dude," Austin says empathically; a frown on his face, "I'm really sorry."

That's when Dez notices I'm there.

I've never seen the ginger upset, (probably because I've only met him once) but I know one thing. It's a sight I _never ever_ want to see again. I want the happy unique Dez back.

"It's Ally, Right?" He tries to smile, but it falters… and falters until eventually it's a very deep frown.

I nod and give him a sad smile.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to," I tell him.

_I really want the happy Dez back._

"But is your dad in the army?"

He nods and sighs, his shoulders slumping slightly. I reach over and touch his shoulder. He looks up at me.

"Tell him I said thank you," The words come out of my mouth shakily, "I know how you feel."  
Then we are called down for dinner. Austin and I go down. While Dez heads off in the other direction…

"Austin, this isn't the girl I met the last time I was visiting!" A short black haired beautiful woman with blue eyes with slight wrinkles around them; exclaims.

Austin pulls out my chair while saying, "I know Aunt Becka,"

_So this is the judgmental aunt._

"This is Ally." Austin introduces sliding in the seat next to grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. Dez and Tiffany don't come down.

"So Ally, what do your parents do?" Mrs. Moon smiles at me.

I finish chewing my bite of ham before saying, "My Dad owns a music store in the Miami Mall, and my Mom is in Amazon Rain Forest studying gorillas' behavior." **(1)**

"Music? That's a waste of time," Aunt Becka states pointing her fork at me, "And why the hell do we need to know gorilla's behavior?"

I look down; tears are threating to fall from my cheeks at any moment.

Austin hisses clenching his fork tightly his knuckles are white, "Aunt Becka!"

Austin's mom seems unfazed, "I bet you miss her, being so far away and all."

After that little outburst the whole dinner runs smoothly until…Aunt Becka asks, "So Ally, have you been sexually active?"

I almost choke on my dinner hearing that. Austin who is taking a drink of his **(2)** does choke.

"Becka," Mrs. Moon shrikes, her face a palled.

"You don't have to answer that." Austin tells me grabbing my hand and squeezing tightly.

"Be quiet boy! Yes she does." She says angrily, turning to glare at him.

"She most certainly does not," Mrs. Moon says then she looks at me, "You don't have to dear."

"Mimi!" Aunt Becka yells.

"Kids, why don't you go upstairs? I need to talk to my sister." Mrs. Moon says, shooing us out of the room.

* * *

Austin doesn't need to be told twice. He stands up and practically hauls me out of the kitchen. Once we're out of ear shot he stops walking and faces me.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he says a scowl on his face, "My Aunt doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

I'm about to say it's okay, but I hear a faint noise of someone crying. (A little girl I think.)

I grab Austin's hand and pull him wordlessly to the noise. I stop at a door.

"This is Tiff's room." Austin says. I push open the door to see Dez sitting with Tiffany on his lap. Her face is buried in Dez's shirt.

'_I told her and now I can't get her to stop crying'_ Dez mouths to us.

"Tiffany," I say soothingly rubbing my hand up and down her back, "I know how feel."

"No… you don't." Her voice comes out in muffles because of Dez's shirt.

"Yes, I do." I tell her, before starting my story.

* * *

I had a cousin that lived with me growing up because his mom got involved with drugs. His name was Alex Harris. He was a five years older than me and he was like my older brother. We were super close. One day he came home after a day of school during his senior year; told my parents and me, "When I graduate I'm going to join the army."

To say we were shocked would be an understatement. When we asked him numerous times why he always said, "I want to be someone my child can be proud of, unlike my mother…"

Four months later we were at the airport saying goodbye to him. I remember what I said to him like it was yesterday, "Don't be a hero. Don't get yourself killed."

I remember bawling myself to sleep months after he left wishing for him to be okay and to come back to us safely…

Six months later we got a call saying that Alex's unit had been bombed…there hadn't been any survivors. I was a wreck for many weeks. I remember that night of the phone call, I threw everything I could touch while screaming and crying, "I TOLD YOU DON'T BE A HERO!"

I was furious…I wanted my cousin back… **(3)**

* * *

"What did Alex look like?" Tiffany asks wiping her nose on her arm.

I try to wipe the tears from my eyes, but they won't stop.

"He was about Austin's height," I tell her my voice breaking with each word, "He had kinda long hair brown, with the darkest, riches brown eyes you could've ever saw, and the brightest smile that could light up all of Miami." **(4)**

* * *

**(1)It actually shows Ally's mom in the show with her job.**

**(2) is an actual soda.**

**(3) If you have anyone you care about in the army of military that is serving my heart goes out to you. I truly respect anyone who serves our country. **

**(4) Picture Alex as Leo Howard from Kickin' It.**

**I hope you all had a Wonderful holiday! And I'm working on the first chapter of my other A&A story. Do you guys think you would read it if I posted it?-Goodgirl21**


	11. Chapter 10

**Guys this is a sad moment because it's the second to last chapter before our ending! :')**

**Shoutouts: supersweetp- For your kind reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Wicked Tag Team of the West**

Two months later I'm working my shift at Sonic Boom, when I hear two snide voices say, "Poor, poor Ally. Too bad she doesn't know…"

I turn around to find Trish and Cassidy standing in the doorway. Just the sight of either of them make me sick, but to see them working together? That just makes everything a hundred times worse… For a minute I stand there just gaping thinking,_ how did this come duo come about?_

Then I gain my composure and ask, "What do you _two_ want?"

I cross my arms over my chest, hoping to shield myself from the awful feelings they seem to give my insides. There's that curling ball in my stomach starting to form multiple knots, and my stomach is churning so much I feel like I'm about to throw up.

"Nothing," Trish tells me with a sneer walking farther into the store, "Just to warn you."

I raise my eyebrows, tightening my arms around myself. My thoughts are starting to consume me, _what would they have to warn me about? And more importantly why would they want to warn me? _

Finally I speak with a shaky tone, "What about?"

Cassidy smirks following Trish's lead, "About Austin. You're just his charity case."

I scoff, shaking my head violently. My thoughts aren't helping either, even though they're trying to…

_Austin would never say that!  
__But what if he did?_

_No he wouldn't he treats me like a princess!_

_I'm not saying he doesn't, but what if that's the reason he treats me like one? Why he's being so perfect to me? Because I'm his charity case?_

I practically scream at myself to stop thinking like that, as my throat starts to go dry and my tongue goes numb. I start to feel the store close in around me, leaving me with the two girls.

"What's the matter little Ally? Are you afraid that we're right?" Cassidy asks with a leering smirk.

"No." I answer shaking my head, although it's with a fearful tone, "You're wrong Cassidy, you're just jealous!"

Even though I not totally sure about it myself. Don't get me wrong I honestly trust Austin, but nobody can be that perfect especially to me Ally-plain- Dawson.

"Fine, don't believe us," Cassidy tells me viciously stepping closer getting right up in my face, "But do you remember that day I paid you a little visit?"

I nod taking a step back. I don't know about you, but I like my personal space.

"Well guess what? Austin came to visit me that day."

_Don't listen to her Ally;_ I tell myself, _she's just lying to play you._

"Get out of my store right now, both of you!" I spat, giving them an 'if-looks-could-kill' glare. They give me one last sneer, but they finally do leave. My feeling are all over the place right now, so I head up to the practice room, and do what I do best put them to music.

* * *

_**November 24**__**th**__** 2012- Brighter**_

So this is how it goes

Well I, I would have never known

And if it ends today

Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone

Now I think we're taking this too far

Don't you know that it's not this hard?

Well it's not this hard

But if you take what's yours and I take mine

Must we go there?

Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault

But if I'm without you

Then I will feel so small

And if you have to go

Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far

Don't you know that it's not this hard?

Well it's not this hard

But if you take what's yours and I take mine

Must we go there?

Please not this time. No, not this time.

If you run away now,

Will you come back around?

And if you ran away,

I'd still wave goodbye

Watching you shine bright.

Now I think we're taking this too far

Don't you know that it's not this hard?

Well it's not this hard

But if you take what's yours and I take mine

Must we go there?

Please not this time. No, not this time.

I'll wave goodbye (You shine bright)

Watching you shine bright (You shine bright)

I'll wave goodbye tonight (You shine bright) **(1)**

* * *

As I strum the last note, I hear clapping. Turning around I see it Austin, looking perfect as usual. I stand up putting the guitar on the floor.

"Such beautiful lyrics, from such a beautiful girl." He tells me walking closer, clasping my hands in his rough callused hands from playing guitar and so many other instruments. He leans down so our foreheads are touching. He's about to kiss me when I whisper, "Don't."

* * *

**(Austin's point of view)**

I recoil back looking down at her. There is something wrong. She doesn't have that usual spark in her eyes or that smile that lights up Miami. In its place is something different…something fragile. I sit down on the piano bench then pull her into my lap. That's when I realize things are really wrong, because at first she fights me by pounding on my pecks with her small fists.

"Ally, Sweetie," I say when she finally stops fighting me, "What's the matter?"

"Do you remember that day when I asked why you liked me?" She asks, not answering my question.

I nod. Of course I remember that day, and how Cassidy made my Ally doubt herself about how amazing she is.

"Did you…go visit Cassidy after you left the store?"

_Dammit Cassidy, what did you do now?_

I nod, "But Ally I was-"

She stands up and stops me short, "Do you know what sucks about falling for someone?"

I shake my head, not liking where this was going.

"Knowing you're not supposed to fall for them, but falling for them anyway because you think they might be different." **(2)** By the end she had tears rolling down her face.

"But Ally I am different." I say as I try to cup her face for her to look at me.** (3)**

"No, you're not. Now please leave Austin."  
I do leave, but only because I don't want to upset her more then she already is. I have to fix this, because I'm not going to let Ally go without a fight, and I going to the person who caused all this so I know exactly what I have to do to fix this mess…

* * *

**(1)Brighter is by Paramore I really love that song! I love anything by Paramore really.**

**(2) And (3) are both quotes from another Cinderella story!**

**Also you should thank the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol for this chapter it was my inspiration for this chapter! I had it on repeat while I was writing this. **

**You should also thank my insomnia because I'm up at four o'clock finishing this chapter since I can't sleep.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Baby, I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**(Austin's point of view)**

I head straight to the diner, where I see Cassidy and…Trish eating lunch together like they were old friends. I head straight for their table.

"What the hell did you do to Ally?" I ask my anger over taking me. Cassidy looked up an innocent look playing on her face; I can tell she's hiding a smile, "I don't have the faints idea of what you're talking about Blondie."

_She obviously isn't going to be any help, _I thought as the gears work in my head. I glare at her for another moment, before I turn to the short Latina that's sitting across from her.

"You played a part in this too, didn't you." It may sound like a question, but it wasn't. I knew she played some part in Ally's change of heart. Because there was no way her and Cassidy would be friends unless they had something in common, and in this case the common object was Ally…

"Look _Blondie, _all we did was told her the truth." Trish explains with a scowl of her own, crossing her arms under her chest. I shake my head, _what was this 'truth' everyone kept talking about? _

"What _truth_?" I demand mirroring her actions.

"That you eventually you'd get bored and leave her." Cassidy answers for her. I turn to her. She crosses her arms and puts one leg on top of the other. She smirks. I used to find that smirk attractive, but now? All I want to do is wipe that smirk off her face.

"Get this through your thick tiny skull _Cassidy_," I growl getting right in her face, "I'm _never ever_ going to _get tired_ of _Ally_. _I. Love. Her._ Okay?"

I storm out of the diner not giving either of them time to answer, but I could tell they're in a state shock. I take a seat on the edge of the fountain; holding my head in my hands, thinking of a way I could fix this.

"Are you okay?" I hear a small, but familiar voice ask. I turn my head to see the piano playing prodigy: Lacey Cross. I shake my head, a frown on my face.

"What's wrong?" Her voice is shy and timid. Don't ask me why I did, but I begin telling her about my problems.

"You've tried talking to her right?" She asks again her voice is soft. It's almost like she's afraid I'd hurt her if she spoke any louder. I give her a nod, as the frown on my face becomes deeper.

"Then try a different approach." She says it as if it's simple, but I don't have a clue what to do.

"Like what?" I ask, becoming curious as to what she has in mind.

"Use something she understands," She says looking down playing with her fingers. She looks back up at me, "Write her a song."

I sigh in frustration looking up at the dome shaped celling, "I can sing, dance, and play almost every instrument known to man, but I can't write a song worth a damn."

I look at her suddenly remembering she's a kid, "Sorry. Dang."

"It's fine," She gives a soft laugh, "My Dad cusses all the time."

"As for writing a song, it's easy. I can help you… if you want." She tells me, looking down while blushing a deep red color.

"Really," I ask giving her a grin, "That'd be amazing. Thank you Lacey!"

Over two hours later we had a song. Not just any song, the perfect song… I know for a fact that Ally was going to love it.

"This is amazing Lacey! Thank you so much!" I exclaim giving her a hug. She tenses at first, but then she relaxes and hugs me back.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask the eleven year old, pulling back from the hug. She nods shrugging, folding her arms.

"Why are… Why are you so shy?" I ask looking at her. I watch her reaction. I watch as her expression turns into sadness. She looks down I see a tear make a small stain on her jeans.

"Hey, it's okay you don't have to tell me. I was just curios…" I say, not knowing how to console her.

She sighs tightening her arms around herself, "My parents are divorced," She explains, "They got divorced because of me. When I was younger she used to threaten me with knives… That's why I'm so shy."

"I'm sorry." I say horrified at what this girl has been though, rubbing her back.

"It's not your fault. I just wish I'm not shy." She sighs, as another makes its way onto her jeans.

"Why?"

"The kids at my school they bully me…"

I look at her, shock on my face. Who could bully such a sweet little girl like Lacey?

"Doesn't your older brother or sister do something about it?" I ask suddenly feeling bad. She shakes her head, "I'm an only child."

Suddenly the gears in my head start turning, "What if I be your surrogate brother?"

"What?"

I clairify, "If anyone messes with you, tell me and I'll take care of it."

She looks at me confused before she smiles very small and says, "Okay."

After my chat with Lacey, I head to Sonic Boom. I tip-toe up to the practice room to see Ally sitting on the piano bench staring at her hands. I quietly go back down stairs to change the sign from _OPEN _to _CLOSED_. I walk back up stairs.

"Ally," I say from the door way making my presence be known. She looks up with a narrowed eyed glare on her face, "Go away Austin I don't want to talk to you."

I step into the room shutting the door behind me, "But I want to talk to you. And we're not going anywhere until you hear me out."

She glares at me for a few more moments like she was trying to decide if I was serious or not. I guess she does because she sighs, "You have ten minutes."

I sigh in relief walking over to her sitting down beside her. I pull her into my lap. Then I grab my guitar setting it lightly on her lap. I know this isn't your typical way of singing a song to a girl, but I feel this way; Ally will actually _feel _the song Lacey and I wrote rather than just hearing it.

"I um wrote you a song," I tell her, "With help from Lacey."

Then I begin to strum my guitar.

* * *

_**Baby, I'm Your Biggest Fan**_

_I never thought I would, did it_

_Never thought I could_

_I did it like that, did it like this_

_Did it like everybody knows_

_That we got something real, shorty_

_I know what I feel_

_Shout it like that_

_Shout it like this_

_Listen up, everybody knows but you,_

_So here it goes_

_Cause I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know every word_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_Every time you smile for me_

_Takes me a while to bring myself back_

_Cause your all that_

_And I just had to let you know_

_That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you_

_I can be too loud 'cause I don't care_

_I let 'em all stare_

_I just want everyone to know the truth,_

_It's only you_

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me see (a while for me to see)_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)_

_That you could be at the show and know every word_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_You showed up and you looked so classy_

_Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting_

_You were real from the start of it all_

_Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe_

_Stars shine but your light is the brightest_

_Love flies but your love is the highest_

_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_

_A time like no other, you're my L.A. baby_

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know every word_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_That you could be at the show and know every word_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan _**(1)**

* * *

I know she started to forgive me during the middle of the song, because she turned in my lap (Careful not to disturb my playing) wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into it.

"Ally," I say in a desperate tone as I put the instrument down, "What the told you…it wasn't true, _none of it. _When I visited Cassidy that day, I told her to leave us alone…"

Her voice is muffled by my neck as she speaks, "I believe you."  
"Good," I tell her as she looks up at me, "Because I'm your biggest fan. And I love you…"

Her eyes widen to the point where they can't get any wider. Then she grins, "I love you too Austin."

I let out a sigh of relief as I lean down and kiss her.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to update this late, but when I wrote it the first time; I ended up hating it, so I rewrote then I hated that on to… Anyways I wrote like five different times and I'm still not completely happy with it. Maybe because this last chapter means the story is finished…**

**No shoutouts! Everyone gets one! :D**

**(1)Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan belongs to the Jonas Brothers**

**Be on the lookout for my newest A&A story, Being Austin Moon's (Pseudo) Girlfriend! Coming Soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed me though this story! I love all of you!- Goodgirl21**


End file.
